


Someone new in our lives

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Daddy Liam, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Harry, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The story of how Sophia came into daddy Liam and his baby Harry's life.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little story of Sophia coming into Liam and Harry's life that I hope you all enjoy x

It all started one normal day when Liam was going to the local supermarket to get some food. Today, Liam had several errands to run while his little Harry was at music club in the local community centre with Louis and his little Niall. Liam thought now would be the best time to pick up some food as he knew Harry didn't like food shopping. He was currently in the fruit aisle picking some oranges when something happened that would change his life.

He bumped into a random person, witch made the apples in their hand drop all over the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry." Liam said as he looked at the person he just bumped into, it was a girl, a beautiful girl who stared at Liam. "Erm sorry sorry. I didn't look." She said as she bent down to pick up the apples. Out of instinct, Liam bent down as helped her pick up the apples. "No it's fine I should've been looking." Liam said as the girl smiled at her. 

The two stood up and there was a moment of silence. "Sorry I'm Liam." Liam said not knowing what else to say. "Hi I'm Sophia." The girl said as Liam couldn't help but smile again. "Well Im sorry again, and I hope I haven't ruin your shopping." Liam said, feeling like a teenager again. Sophia just laughed. "It's ok Liam, actually if you want to make up for it, you can show me where the flour is, I'm new here." Sophia suggested and Liam couldn't help but say yes. 

Liam had shown Sophia to the flour and several other items in the store, he couldn't help but watch her, she was so beautiful in every way, he had never met a woman like this before. And Sophia was feeling the same way as well, Liam was just so handsome she couldn't handle it. When Sophia finally finished getting her food, she and Liam checked one another's purchases at the till and left the store. 

"Thank you for helping me Liam." Sophia said kindly as Liam just smiled at her. He noticed the girl was getting some paper and a pen and wrote something. She then gave the paper to Liam. "What's this?" He asked. "Well to say thank you for helping me today, I think I can get you a drink when you can. That's my number so ring whenever's best for you. See you soon." She said, walking away to her car as Liam looked down at the paper with the number on. He paused for a moment at what happened, he got a number from the most beautiful girl at the supermarket. He went back into his car and couldn't help but smile at himself, he met a girl.


	2. I met a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I know this chapter is small but they'll get longer x

"Daddy!" Harry nearly screamed as he saw Liam walk through the door. The little had just finished music club with Niall and now he had been waiting forever at Louis and Niall's home for his daddy to come pick him up. Liam just smiled at his baby and gave him a big hug, still feeling a surge of happiness from what happened at the supermarket. 

"How's my baby boy?" Liam said giving his boy a kiss. "I'm good but I missed you." Harry replied. "It's ok baby, how about we get home and we can have spaghetti and watch a movie?" Liam suggested as Harry just nodded, snuggling closer to Liam. The older man took his little into the living room, were his best friend Louis and his little Niall were watching the TV. 

"Alright Li?" Louis asked, noticing something was up with his friend. "Erm fine Louis, thank you." Liam said looking down. Louis knew something was up, so he took his friend to the kitchen. "So what's up Liam?" Louis asked seriously. "I'm fine Louis why are asking that?" Liam asked. "Come on there's something up I can see it in your eyes." Louis commented as Liam just sighed and then smiled. 

"I met someone." He said as Louis gasped. "You what?" Louis asked shocked. "Yeah, it was a girl at the supermarket, she gave me her number." Liam said. "Liam, that is fantastic. It's been ages for you." Louis said as he noticed something. Liam just stared at the floor, deep in thought. "Is this right Louis? Should I call her?" Liam asked. "Of course Liam, you have a right to date. Just give it a few days and then ask her for a date." But Harry, I wouldn't know how to explain it." "Liam, you don't have to tell her on the first date, just enjoy it, you work so hard and you're an amazing daddy to Harry. You deserve it." 

 

Later that night, Liam and Harry were in their home, sitting on the couch and watching Frozen. Harry was watching the movie as Liam was thinking about today. Ever since he adopting Harry, he dedicated his life to his little boy. He wanted to give Harry a better life and even a second chance in life. But he never had time to date. He did have two blind dates though. (As his friends were worried about him.)

The first blind date started out great, she seemed like a great independent woman who made good money. Her and Liam were chatting all night and Liam thought it would go somewhere. That was until the topic came to Littles and she said adults who pretend to be babies were the most disgusting people on earth and deserved to be shot. Fair to say, Liam didn't see her after that night.

The second date, Liam went to London to meet her. He had been told she was a beautiful girl and loved life. But when he got to the bar they were supposed to meet, she was there already drunk out of her mind. She told Liam she got there early and got bored. It was hard trying to talk as she slurred her words and stumbled around the room. At one point she tried to fight with another girl for no apparent reason. Liam took her outside and put her in a taxi back to her hotel. After the two dates, Liam decided to focus on his baby and just enjoy being with him.

 

"Daddy?" Harry said, taking Liam out of his thoughts. "Yes baby, are you ok?" Liam asked. "Are you ok?" Harry asked, noticing his daddy wasn't watching the movie. "I'm fine love, I'm just thinking." "What you thinking about?" Liam knew he couldn't explain to Harry about Sophia, it was way too early to mention her. "Just grown up things. Nothing to worry about." Liam said as Harry just accepted that and went back to the movie. Liam then thought of something, why should he be scared of going on a date? Yes he's had bad dates but that doesn't mean he shouldn't go on any more. And Sophia seemed like a nice girl. So Liam had made his decision, he was going to ask Sophia out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	3. Would you like to go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small fillar chapter for you all. I promise the chapters will get longer. Any requests please let me know x

Liam rang Sophia two days after they met. It was during Harry's playtime with Legos so the house was quiet and peaceful. He got the phone number and stared at it for a moment. He started to feel the nerves and excitement in his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had asked a girl on a date. His mind was outweighing the pros and cons of dating. He couldn't make his mind up. Soon, he just got some courage and called Sophia.

"Hello?" A voice said after a few rings, it was Sophia and Liam could feel his heart flutter at the sound of her voice. "Hey Sophia, it's Liam from the supermarket." "Oh hi Liam, how are you?" She asked. "I'm good thanks. I was just wondering," Liam paused for a moment. "I was just wondering if you would like to go for some food sometime? I know I nice little Italian that's really good." 

"Yeah that sounds great, I love Italian." Sophia replied and Liam couldn't help but smile. He had a date. "That's great. How about Saturday at 7? I can pick you up if you like." Liam suggested. "Yeah that's great Liam. I'll text you my address." Sophia said as Liam said goodbye to her. 

When the call had finished, Liam couldn't help but smile like a kid in a sweet shop. He went downstairs into the living room seeing his baby playing with lego. Liam just felt so happy that he picked his boy up and gave him the biggest cuddle he could give. "Daddy? What are you doing?" Harry asked confused. "I'm giving you a hug." Liam said. "Because I love you so much and life is so good." Liam kissed the boy, which made Harry really happy. Liam just stayed like this for a while, just feeling like he was on top of the world.


	4. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia go on there first date together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update this story but thank you for being patient x

"For God sake, where are the those shoes? I need them now." Sophia said in frustration as she went through her large shoe collection. She was throwing them about, knowing which pair she needed. It was Saturday and Liam was picking her up from her house in half an hour. She had spent all day picking outfits, trying on and seeing what would work. She eventually went for a simple look, black jeans with a navy top, a smart blazer and pearl earrings. Right now she was looking for some navy shoes that would go perfect with the outfit.

"Sophia, calm down." Eleanor said as she sat on the bed. Eleanor was Sophia's closest friend and roommate. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend panicking over some shoes. "I can't calm down El, I'm going on a date with the most handsome guy ever and I can't find the shoes I need," Sophia paused when she finally found the shoes. She sighed and thanked God as she slipped them on. "What do you think?" Sophia asked her friend, showing the complete outfit. 

"You look perfect, he'd be a fool to say no." Eleanor replied as Sophia looked in the mirror, making sure her hair was perfect. "So what's this Liam like then?" "He's a nice guy, he's really cute." Sophia replied as she knew what the next question will be from her friend. "Does he have a little?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know, he hasn't mentioned one." Sophia replied.

When the two friends moved to this community a year ago, they knew most people they would meet would have a little. Not that they mind, it was just something they would live with in their new life. "Would you mind if he had a little?" Eleanor asked. "No not really, it's his life and I have right to tell him how he should live." Sophia said as she looked at her watch, it wouldn't be long now and she was getting nervous.

 

Liam had spent most of Saturday panicking just like Sophia. It had been so long since he went on a date, he just felt so nervous. He tried to spend some time with Harry before he went out as Louis and Niall were coming round to babysit for the night. Soon enough, Liam was ready for his date. He wore a light blue shirt with jeans and styles his hair nicely. Louis and Niall came round before he left, although Harry was sad his daddy was going out, he was happy to see Uncle Louis and his best friend Niall.

"Now you be good for Uncle Louis sweetie. I'll be back in a few hours." Liam said as he gave a hug to Harry and held him close. "Miss you daddy." Harry said and then ran off to play with Niall. Louis watched them and smiled at his friend. "I shouldn't be too late Lou, just help yourself to food and stuff." Liam said, starting to feel nervous for the date. "Li, calm down, it's going to be fine. Have fun and don't forget to use protection." Louis said as a joke." "Louis you know I wouldn't do that." Liam said. "I'm joking, now go on. Have fun. I hope it goes well with this Sophia."

 

Liam drove to Sophia's house, feeling the nerves playing up in his body. He knew the street that she lived, it was a small street full of people that didn't have a little. He knew some people moved to the community either to help out families with littles or come to hopefully adopt a little, like Liam did before he got Harry. He found the house Sophia lived in, stopped his car and waited a moment. He had never felt this nervous before. For goddess sake, it's just a date. Liam took a few breaths a few times before leaving   
his car and going to the house.

Liam ran the doorbell bell and waited, when the door opened it was Sophia, who smiled at the man. "Hey Liam, nice to see you again." She said as Liam couldn't help but stare at her. She was even more beautiful then before. "Hey Sophia." Was all Liam could say, still looking at her. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as Liam nodded and took her to his car. The two drove away from her house, Liam getting more nervous by the second.

 

Liam drove the car to the local italian restaurant he suggested. The two got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It was a small restaurant, family run were everyone mind there own business, the perfect place for a first date. The waiter tshowed the two to their table, they sat down and were given menus to look over. Liam ordered some wine for the table and the waiter left.

"This is really a nice place." Sophia said. "Yeah I've been here a few times before, it's always got nice food." Liam said as the waiter came with the wine and pored two glasses for the couple. "So Sophia, have you lived in the community for long?" Liam asked. "About a year now. Me and my friend Eleanor both got jobs and live together." "What do you work as?" "I'm a florist, I work on the little shop just on Main Street. I do love working in the community though, it's like a little village." Sophia said as she drank a little of her wine.

"What about you? How long have you lived here?" Sophia asked. "Two years now. I settled myself down there, started my business online, it's really nice here. Me and Harry enjoy it." Liam just realised he said Harry's name, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned his little on the first date. Sophia just nodded and decided to ask the question. "Is Harry your little?" "Yes he is." Liam replied.

 

Sophia didn't say anything. She wouldn't judge Liam for his life, she had no right. All she did was smile and remember to research littles later on. "How old is he?" She asked. "He's 16, but his little age varies. Sometimes he can be 1 other times he could be 6." Liam said as Sophia just nodded again. "How long have you had him?" "It'll be nearly a year now, I adopted him." Liam replied. "That's so sweet Liam. You must be really proud." Sophia said as Liam could help but nod, he was proud.

The two ordered their food and kept on talking. They talked about anything and everything. They both found out they are both from Wolverhampton, they talked about their jobs and on occasion, Sophia asked a question or two about Harry. It was a lovely date and Liam was glad he went on it. After they finished, Liam offered to pay the bill and the two left the restaurant, Liam driving Sophia home. 

When they got back to Sophia's apartment, Liam walked Sophia to her front door. "You're quite the gentleman Liam." Sophia said as Liam smiled. "Yeah, my mother raised a gentleman, I think she would kill me if I wasn't." This made Sophia laugh as they both stood at the door. "I've had a really great night Liam." She said. "I have too." Liam replied as he stared at her for a moment. He took a leap of faith and kissed her.

The kiss felt so good, it felt a little bit like heaven as the two kissed for a moment then stopped. Liam just smiled like a young boy as Sophia said goodnight and she would call soon. As Liam went back to the car, he felt so incredibly happy, he just had dinner with the most beautiful girl in the world and he kissed her. He drove back home, feeling like he was on top of the world, hoping he could see her again.


	5. Our first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several dates, Liam and Sophia take this relationship to the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. I didn't write about the sex as I wanted to keep this story a little PC. One more chapter and then Harry will meet Sophia x

Ever since Liam and Sophia's first date, the two had been on four dates together. They went to different restaurants, had walks in the park, and even tried ice skating. Liam enjoyed every date, Sophia was the first girl in a long while he enjoyed being around. It was just so easy with her, it's like he didn't need to try at all with her. Sophia felt the same, she hasn't been with a guy like this for so long and she just hoped it could last.

Liam and Sophia were currently at Sophia's house, both watching a movie as Eleanor had gone to see family in Manchester, so it was going to be the two of them all night. They had been on several dates now and Liam knew what was coming next, sex. Liam had spend a little more time on his appearance tonight, putti g on his best pair of boxers and making sure everything was perfect. As he went round Sophia's, he realised how sexy she looked, he even noticed the black lacy bra she was wearing underneath her top.

Halfway through the film, Sophia got a little touchy felly, trailing her fingers over his thighs. He looked at her and she gave the look, the look he had seen before. The 'lets get it on' look. Liam couldn't help but kiss her passionately, over the last few weeks, he had kissed her many times and it was the best thing ever. He just loved it so much. The kiss become more intense as Liam suddenly realised something.

Harry was at Louis's house, his friend baby sitting again. He wanted to spend the night with her but he needed to pick up Harry. He suddenly had an idea and stopped kissing Sophia. "I'll be one moment Soph, just need to ring Louis." Liam said as she knew what he meant. She just nodded as he left the room with his mobile.

"Li, what's up?" Louis said as Liam rang his friend. "Hey Louis, erm Im just wandering if you could do me a favour." Liam asked. "Could Harry stay around yours tonight? I know it's last minute but I'm just wondering." "Of course Liam, you know that's ok. What are you up to?" Louis asked as Liam paused for a moment, making Louis realise what was happening.

"Oh my god, is the day finally here? Is Liam James Payne finally getting laid?" Louis asked in excitement as Liam rolled his eyes. "None of your business Lou, I'll ring you later before the boys get to bed." Liam said. "Ok Payno, have fun. Don't forget protection." Louis said as Liam just finished the call, going back into the living room.

 

He found Sophia still sitting on the couch, smiling at Liam. "It's sorted, just had to check with Louis." Liam said as he went back to Sophia. "You are so amazing Liam." She whispered as they kissed again, this time more passionately knowing they had the while night to themselves. "Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" She whispered as Liam could only agree. The two went upstairs, ready to enjoy their night.

 

Later that night, Liam and sophia were in bed, completely naked after hours of passion and contentment. Liam just admired Sophia's beautiful body, she was even more stunning naked then before, he didn't know how she did it. "That was amazing." Liam simply said, making Sophia smile. "Why thank you Liam, you weren't so bad yourself." She said in a joke. There was quiet for a moment, as the two thought of what happened.

"So does this make us official then?" Liam asked. "I don't know, I usually let the man asked me out." Sophia said as Liam got closer. "Well Sophia Smith, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Liam asked. "Of course Liam Payne, you're too perfect." Sophia replied giving Liam a kiss. Liam felt like a child again, he hasn't felt like this in so long, but now since himself and Sophia were official, he now needed to know how to introduce Harry to Sophia, he knew this will be a hard part of their relationship and it may make them or break them.


	6. Meeting Karen and Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam brings Sophia to meet his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story in a month. I'm currently not at Manchester for holiday and its 5 in the morning. My friends snoring her head off and i can't sleep so I'm writing stories x

A few days after seeing Sophia, Liam decided to spend some quality time with Harry. Louis had been looking after him for the dates so Liam just wanted to be with him for now. Daddy and baby spent the day in the garden, just playing and enjoying the time together. Liam hasn't told Harry about dating Sophia yet, he had just told the baby that he had a very special friend that he will meet soon.

After an afternoon of playing with Harry, the little was tired so his daddy put him for a little nap before dinner. Liam was making the tea in the kitchen when his phone went off. He picked it up, thinking it would be Sophia. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey sweetie, it's just mum." The voice of Karen answered. Liam smiled a little at hearing his mum. "Hey mum are you ok?" "Yeah I'm good I was just wondering how you're new relationship is going?"

Liam realised that he hadn't told his parents yet about him and Sophia and how the hell did his mum find out? "Mum how did you know about that?" Liam asked. "Well Louis spoke to me the other day, he seemed to be excited for you. Why didn't you tell me?" "It's only new mum, we've barley been dating for a month." Liam said in defence. 

"Yes well you need to being her to Sunday dinner, me and your dad would love to meet her." Karen said as Liam just sighed. He knew what his mother would want, she would want to meet Sophia to make sure she would be perfect for her son and grandson. Karen was always worried about Liam, even though he was 26 and could look after himself. Liam would refuse but he knew his mother wouldn't let go until she meet Sophia.

"Ok mum, I'll talk to her and we can come in a few weeks." Liam said as he knew his mother would be smiling. "Perfect darling, I'll let your dad know, now how is my little grandson?" Karen asked as Liam smiled, telling his mother that Harry is doing well and currently sleeping. He felt so lucky to have parents who accepted Harry as part of the family. Karen and Geoff were proud grandparents and cared for Harry like there own. When Liam finished speaking to his mother, he sighed, wondering how to tell Sophia.

 

"So how's it all going?" Eleanor asked her friend as the two sat in the living room watching TV. "It's going great, I'm meeting his parents on Sunday." Sophia replied. "You're meeting his parents already?" "Yeah but I'm not worried about meeting the parents, I'm more concerned about meeting Harry." Sophia looked down at the book she was reading, it was about little care.

Ever since she began dating Liam, Sophia had been trying to learn more about littles. She had gotten every book she knew about, did a lot of reasearch. She knew it would be a big commitment to meet Harry and all she wanted was to make sure it would go perfect. "I hope you know what you're doing, meeting someone's little is a big commitment." Eleanor said. "I know El, why do you think I'm reading every book about it?" Sophia said, going back to her book again.

 

Sunday had come and Liam and Sophia were going to see Karen and Geoff. Harry was at a friend's birthday party with Perrie and her little Jade so it was just the two of them. Sophia was getting nervous by the second, she had met other boyfriend's parents before but this was different. Not only would Liam's parents see her as a girlfriend for their son, they would also see her as a possible stepmother to their only grandson. This made her even more nervous.

"Are you ok Soph?" Liam asked. "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked. "Well you seem so far away, you've barley spoken since we got into the car." Liam said. "If I'm honest, I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents." "Why?" "I don't know, I'm just worried in case they hate me, or they think I'm not right for you or Harry." 

Liam smiled at Sophia. "Babe you don't have to worry my parents love you already and they know you will be perfect for us." Liam said honestly as Sophia nodded. "And I know Harry will love you as well." Liam then said. Sophia looked at him for a moment. "Do you think he will like me?" Sophia asked nervously. "Oh yeah, Harry loves everyone babe. He is just so happy and positive all the time." "It must be nice to have a person like that in your life." "I know he can be so adorable at times." Liam said as the neared his parents's house.

 

"Liam sweetheart!" Karen said as she saw her son at the door. She hugged him hard as Liam smiled at her. "Hey mum, this is Sophia, Sophia this my mum Karen." Liam said. "Hello, nice to meet you." Sophia said but suddenly Karen gave her a hug as well. "Oh Sophia, it's so lovely to meet you at last." Karen said. "Thanks Liam had told me a lot about you both." She replied. "That's great now come on in, dinner should be ready soon, Geoff's just in the living room." 

Liam and Sophia went into the living room to find Geoff standing there. "Hello son, hey Sophia, nice to meet you." He said as he shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Sophia replied as Karen asked her husband to help her in the kitchen. The older man left as Liam and Sophia were left in the living room. The girl looked around the cosy living room, she saw pictures of Liam at different ages and some of Harry, looking adorable as ever. She thought how lucky must've been to have grandparents who loved him like there own, it was so sweet.

 

Soon enough, the four were enjoying there Sunday dinner in the dining room, Karen asking many questions to Sophia about nearly everything. "Sophia, do you like working in the florist?" Karen asked her son's girlfriend. "Yeah, I love it. It can be quite stressful at times, especially around Mother's Day or valentine's day. But I enjoy it." Sophia replied as Karen nodded. "And how did you two meet?" She asked. "Well mum, just in the supermarket, we both got talking and the rest is history." Liam said smiling at Sophia as it looked like Karen and Geoff approved. 

 

After their dinner had finished, Karen was washing up in the kitchen, she really liked Sophia, she seemed like a sweet girl who would be good for Liam and Harry. "Mrs Payne, would you some help?" Sophia asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Please Sophia, call me Karen and yes if you dry my dear, thank you." Sophia just nodded as she got a tea towel and started to dry.

"It was really nice to see you today." Karen said honestly. "Thank you, I enjoyed today." Sophia replied as Karen decided to ask the question. "Have you met Harry yet?" She asked. "No i havent." Sophia said. "I've been wanting to meet him but I'm nervous." "Why are you nervous darling?" Karen asked. "Well it's new to me this little thing. What if he doesn't like me?" Sophia said as Karen smiled at her.

"Listen my dear, I was the same as you when Liam adopted Harry. We didn't know what he was going to be like, if we would like him or if anything would work out." She paused for a moment as if remembering a memory. "By then when I first saw that little smile and he straight away called me nana, I know he was perfect. I knew that little boy makes Liam happy but everything will be fine. Harry will love you." Sophia smiled at Karen, thanking her for the reassurance and kept on drying up, with today being so successful, she knew she was ready to meet harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Sophia is going to meet Harry in the next chapter x


	7. Sophia meets Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally indroduces Sophia to his little Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in this story but the time has come, Sophia is meeting Harry, hope you all enjoy x

Liam made sure Harry was ready, straighting the boy's bow tie in his room. Today, after months of planning, Sophia was finally going to meet Harry. It went so well with his parents, he knew it was time for the two to meet. Harry was told this morning that Liam's special friend was coming over to meet him and she was looking forward to meeting him.

Harry insisted on looking smart for their guest, asking if he could wear his shirt and bow tie. Liam just smiled as he knew Harry looked so adorable in his bow tie. So now, Liam was getting the boy ready, making sure he was extra smart. "Now Harry I want you to promise me you will be nice today with Sophia." Liam said, even though he knew the boy would be ok, he just thought he would warn him. "Ok daddy, I will. Can she be my friend too?" Harry asked innocently.

Liam had thought about the thought of the two meeting, he didn't know how things could turn out and he was a little nervous. "Of course you can be her friend." Liam replied to the boy as he made sure his littlest hair was tidy. "You can be anyone's friend." Liam murmured as he made sure Harry looked smart.

Soon, it was time for Sophia to come around. Liam was sitting patiently on the couch as Harry was on the floor, asking his daddy were his friend was. Liam just told him to calm down when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up to answer but Liam stopped him. "No baby I will answer the door." Liam said as he left the room to get Sophia.

He opened the front door to see Sophia smiling at him. She looked smart today in a long dress but Liam noticed that she looked nervous. Liam knew this would be the first time meeting Harry and he knew she had done quite a lot of research on littles. This would be a big day for all of them. "Hey babe." Liam said kissing his girlfriend. "You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." Sophia replied even though she was trying to be calm. "Why don't you come in? Harry's just in the living room." Liam said as the two walked into the house, this was it.

 

Harry looked up when the door opened, showing his daddy and a girl, this must be daddy's friend. Liam and Sophia went to the boy and stood up him up as Sophia smiled at him. "Harry this is Sophia." Liam said softly as the boy looked at her for a moment. "It's very nice to meet you Harry." Sophia said as suddenly, Harry did something he never did, he was nervous.

Harry ran to Liam and hid behind him, trying to keep close to his daddy. Liam just smiled at his baby as Sophia looked worried . "Sorry he can be a little shy sometimes." Liam said knowing his little can be a little shy when meeting new people. "Hey Harry." Sophia said softly. "Theres no reason to be shy, I won't hurt you." Harry looked at the girl as she smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." Harry said in a whisper as he brought out his hand and Sophia shook it.

"My, your daddy has raised quite a polite and handsome gentleman." Sophia said as Harry couldn't help but blush. Liam smiled at his girlfriend as he picked the boy up. "How about we go into the garden for a bit? It's a beautiful day." Liam suggested as Harry simply nodded. "That sounds like a lot of fun." Sophia replied as the three went into the garden, hoping for a good day.

 

The day was sunny and warm, a perfect day for Harry to play as he showed Sophia the garden. She had noticed Harry got a little more confident when he knew Sophia was nice. The little was showing the girl all the pretty flowers around the large garden, trying to remember what they were called.

"And this one is called hyd," Harry said, trying to pronounce the word. "Hydr, hyd," Sophia smiled at the boy, he was just so adorable. "Do you mean hydrangea Harry?" Sophia asked. "Yeah that's it!" Harry said happy. "You know Harry, I work with pretty flowers in a shop." "Really?" "Oh yes, in fact, next time I'm around, I can bring some for you to look at." Sophia suggested as she noticed the boy was getting more excited. "Yes please if that's ok." Harry asked. "Of course it is." Sophia replied as she noticed Liam was watching them as he bought some tea out. He smiled at the two, just happy that they both have bonded already. 

"Daddy." Harry called out as Liam walked up to them. "I'm showing Sophia all the pretty flowers we llgihave." "That's great Harry, would you like to have a quick drink now?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded, running to the little table outside and grabbed a glass of orange and drank it quick.

"Harry drink that slowly." Liam said catching up to his boy. "Sorry daddy." Harry replied looking down. "It's ok baby but just drink it slowly, or you'll get a bad tummy." Liam said as he offered Sophia a seat and a cup of tea. "Harry was just showing me all your flowers. They're all beautiful." Sophia said. "Sophia's going to bring round some pretty flowers for us to see." Harry said sounding quite excited. "Well that sounds really lovely." Liam said as he gave his girlfriend a smile, Sophia seemed to be enjoying her day, she seemed more relax now as she had bonded a little with Harry. Liam just hoped it would last though.

A while later, Liam had made lasagne for everyone to eat outside. Harry was talking away to Sophia about his favorite Disney movies and Sophia listened carefully. "Well Harry, Do you think daddy would let us watch a Disney movie after dinner?" Sophia asked as Harry looked at Liam for Anna answer. "Only if you eat all your food Harry." Liam said as the boy started to eat again, wanting to watch a movie. 

When they had finished, Harry took Sophia to the living room where all of the DVDs were at. "Which one would you like to watch first?" Sophia asked as Harry thought for a moment. "How about the Jungle Book?" Harry suggested. "Oh yes, that's one of my favourite films." Sophia said as the two sat and put the movie on. Liam looked over to them in the kitchen, giving a small smile as he went to wash up.

"So how did it go?" Louis asked, as Liam talked to him over the phone. "It went great today, Harry was a little nervous to start with but Sophia was just so good with him, it couldn't have gone any better." Liam said as he finished drying up. "Yeah well meeting a little can be terrifying for anyone, do you think you'll let Sophia see Harry again?" "Of course, in fact, I think the two planned their next meeting together already." Louis just laughed, happy that his friend had finally found someone. The two friends spoke for a while before saying goodbye. Liam decided to check on Harry and Sophia but what he saw was so abordable. 

The two had fallen asleep while watching movie, Sophia had her arm around the little, like a protective mother looking after her child. Liam couldn't help but smile as he saw the sight, the two looked so perfect together and he couldn't help but take a quick photo of the precious moment. He was so happy today went so well, he didn't know why he was so nervous. As he looked at the photo of Harry and Sophia, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness in him, he felt like this could be a little family that he had always wanted, something new in his family, His prince and his queen.


	8. Meeting Liam's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets all of Liam's friends and there littles at a BBQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying this story, it will pick up soon and a revelation will come x

Harry and Sophia had meet several times now and every single time went very well. Sophia kept her promise and brought different flowers for Harry to see. The little loved each and every one of them and always thanked Sophia politely. Liam was so happy that the two were bonding, happy enough that he decided to ask his girlfriend if she would like to meet some of his friends and there littles.

"It'll be only be a few of us around the house, nothing big." Liam said as the couple talked of the little meet up. The two were currently in bed as Harry slept in his own room. "Who would come?" Sophia asked a little nervous. "Well my friend Louis and his little Niall. Perrie and her little Jade. Leigh-Anne and her little Jesy. Usually Zayn would come round but that day him and his little Gigi are going to see his family." Sophia seemed to be alright with that, it's only a few people, what harm could it do?

"That sounds great." Sophia said as Liam smiled at her. "Thank you Sophia, they'll love you." Liam said as the two kissed. As they fell asleep, Sophia wondered how it will go, she would be the only adult without a little so the pressure was on. Hopefully, things would be ok, she just hoped it would be.

 

The day of the little get together, Liam was having a little barbecue at his house with all the parents and littles. Everyone had arrived and as Liam and Louis were cooking on the barbecue, Perrie and Leigh-Anne were sitting at the table chatting while the littles all played about. Sophia hadn't turned up yet, a little nervous about the day.

When everyone came, Sophia made it. She walked to the large back garden and first saw all the littles playing round the grass. Harry suddenly looked up and smiled when he saw his new favourite person in the world. "Sophia!" The little called as he ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Haz, how are you today?" Sophia asked as the boy let go. "I'm good, do you have any flowers today?" The little asked. "No I don't sweetie but next time I come, I'll bring you every colour rose I can find." Sophia said as Harry looked even more happy then before. "Yes please. Would you like to meet my friends?" Harry asked and the girl knew he meant the other littles. "I would love that Harry." Sophia replied.

Harry got a hold of Sophia's hand and took her to all the other littles who had been looking at the two. Sophia gave a small smile to Liam who was still cooking, as the other adults saw the girl interact with Harry. Harry took sophia to the three littles who were now looking at the new person. "Sophia, these are my friends, Jade, Jesy and Niall. Everyone this is Sophia, my new friend." Harry said to all the littles. 

Sophia looked at the four teenagers that were called littles. It was so strange, these teens were nearly adults yet they were like babies. She had gotten use to littles ever since she and Eleanor moved to the community but at times it can be a little surreal. "Hello, it's so nice to meet you all." She said softly as the littles all looked at her, fascinated by the new adult. "Hey." They all said politely as Sophia smiled at them. 

Liam went over to the littles, feeling happy that the littles seemed to like her. "Sophia." he said as he got to his girlfriend. "Would you like a quick drink and meet every one?" He asked. "Yeah thanks." She said and then looked back at the littles. "I'll see you all in a little bit." She said as they all just nodded and then went back to play.

Liam took Sophia to the table were all the adults were sitting at. They all looked at her curiously, wondering what she would be like. "Guys this is Sophia." Liam said sounding like a nervous teenage boy. "Sophia, these are my closest friends. Louis, Leigh-Anne and Perrie." 

Sophia gave a small smile at the group. They all seemed like very nice people who cared for one another. "So nice to meet you Sophia." Louis said shaking her hand. "We are glad to finally meet the woman who stole Liam Payne's heart." Sophia just smiled as he noticed Liam was blushing a little, he just looked so cute.

Liam and Louis had gotten back to cooking the meat on the BBQ as the girls sat on the table and chatted to Sophia as she felt a little more calm now. "So Sophia, how long have you lived in the community?" Perrie asked. "About a year now. Me and my friend moved here for work." Sophia replied. "Where do you work at?" Leigh-Anne asked. "The florists on the high street, I love it there. Harry always asks me if I could pretty flowers when ever I come round." 

Perrie and Leigh-Anne couldn't help but smile at Sophia, they noticed a little sparkle in her eye when she mentioned Harry, they knew what it meant. "How is it going with Harry?" Perrie asked. "It's going really great, we just love spending time together, he's just such a happy baby though." Sophia replied. "Sometimes it can be hard to know about littles though, it's just still a new concept for me." "Well if you ever want to talk in private about littles, just ask me or Leigh-Anne, we can help you." Perrie a said as Leigh-Anne agreed with her. Sophia just thanked the girls, happy she was getting along with them.

Just then, Liam called to say the food was ready. All the littles stopped playing and ran to the table, all ready for some food. Harry went straight to Sophia and sat next to her. "I wanna sit next to you Sophia." Harry said getting close to her. "That's fine Haz. Would you like help eating?" Sophia asked knowing the littles sometimes may need help. "No, I'll be fine." Harry just replied as he waited for the food. 

Liam and Louis had brought over the large plate of meats over, placing it around the table with the bread, salad and drink. "Right everyone, just help yourself, plenty for everyone." Liam said as he noticed something. Sophia had gotten a plate and was starting to put food on for Harry. She was asking the boy questions on what he wanted and Harry showed what he would like. "Would you like a tasty cheeseburger?" She asked. "Yes please." Harry replied as the two didn't realise everyone was watching them. Liam felt little since day pride watching Sophia and Harry. She was like a mother wanting to feed her child and everyone else was just impressed at how well Sophia was bonding with Harry, that was when Liam's friends knew Sophia would be perfect for not only Liam but for Harry as well.

 

A few hours had gone by and everyone has gad a good day. Sophia had spent sometime with the other littles, playing with them before going back to the adults. Liam and Louis were tidying away all the food when Louis mentioned Sophia. "Liam can i just say I think you have found the perfect girl." Louis said. Liam looked up to his friend. "Why do you say that?" Liam asked.

"Well she's a very nice girl, independent, you two seem really happy together and she seems to have really bonded with Harry. He seems to love her." Louis said as Liam thought for a moment. Sophia and Harry had gotten on so well and Sophia seemed to genuinely care for Harry, he seemed lucky that the two bonded so well. 

"Would you like it to do further?" Louis asked. "I don't know, I think we are all just getting to know each other still. It's still too early to think about it." Liam replied but he still thought about, he wanted more with this relationship, he could see himself and Sophia and Harry as a family together living in their house, being happy and deep in his heart, Liam just hope he could have this with his girlfriend.


	9. knowing a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Perrie meet up and then Liam tells Sophia about harry's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fillar chapter, something's big I said going to happen in the next Chapter. Can ou guess what's going to happen? X

Sophia and Perrie decided to meet one day for coffee on a quiet afternoon. Ever since the BBQ, thetwo had spoken several times over the phone and had decided to meet up. They met in a local cafe on the community high street during the afternoon. Sophia arrived first and ordered herself a hot chocolate and got a seat. She looked around the small cafe, which had several families with littles, anywhere else in the world this would be strange but in this community, it's normal.

Perrie came into the cafe, giving a warm smile to Sophia. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Just had to drop Jade off at Arts club." Perrie said as she gave Sophia a hug and then went to get a latte. Perrie came back to the table. "How have you been?" Sophia asked. "Oh good, just the same, work and a baby aren't always the best combination, but it's worth it." Perrie replied, taking a quick drink. 

"So did you enjoy the BBQ?" Perrie asked. "Oh yes, I enjoyed it, it was nice to meet all of you and your littles." Sophia replied. "Yeah well we were happy to finally meet you. It's been so long since Liam has dated. We all worry about him sometimes." "Why?" "Well since he got Harry, he dedicates his life to his boy, but sometimes he needs some time to himself, which is why we were all happy to meet you."

Sophia smiled as she took a drink. "How have you been with Harry?" Perrie asked. "Very good, he's just so adorable all the time and so happy." "Yeah he's a lovely baby, Liam adores him and Harry deserves some happiness with his daddy. It's not always been easy." Sophia decided to ask Perrie a personal question, one that she wanted to know. 

"What was Harry's life like before Liam if I can ask?" Sophia said and Perrie hesitated for a moment, looking down a little. "I think that's something you should ask Liam, but I will tell you, it wasn't good." Perrie replied as Sophia nodded. "Just to let you know Sophia, if you want to talk about littles or anything in the community, please let me know." Perrie said. "Thank you Perrie, I appreciate that." Sophia replied, thinking how she should finally know about Harry's past.

 

Later that day, Sophia went around Liam's to see her boys. Harry was tired so Liam decided to give the boy an early dinner and early bedtime. This gave Liam and Sophia the chance to have some private time together. They had a romantic meal together, enjoying the time alone. Later on the two were washing up the dishes when Sophia decided to ask the question. 

"Liam, can I ask you something?" Sophia said as Liam looked at her. "Yeah, what's up?" Liam asked as Sophia hesitated. "I want to ask about Harry's past, his biological parents before you adopted him." She said as Liam just nodded, he knew this day would come. Sophia had a right to know if the two would take it further. "Ok, I'll tell you." Liam replied as he held Sophia hand and led her to the couch.

 

"Harry's parents were drug addicts, all they ever did was drink and take drugs. His mother was a prostitute to pay for their addiction. When she got pregnant with Harry, she kept on drinking and taking dangerous drugs while she was pregnant, maybe she wanted to kill her baby. But she gave birth to a healthy Harry who was luckily unaffected by the drugs." 

Liam paused for a moment as Sophia kept on listening. "Harry's parents neglected him, they cared more for their drugs then a baby. Before Harry turned one, a neighbour complained about the noise in their house. The police came round and found Harry swaddled in dirty clothes left alone in a filthy room while his parents got high. Harry was taking off his parents and they lost all custody of their son."

Sophia couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could a mother and father do that to their own child. "Harry lived the rest of his childhood in foster care homes. But as he got older, he became desperate to become a little. He might've wanted another chance for a childhood. At 16 he got approved to become a little and was took to the adoption centre and the rest is history." 

 

Sophia listened to the heartbreaking story, this poor boy who could anyone treat their own child so horribly? "Im so sorry Liam." Sophia said. "It's alright Soph, that's in the past now, all that's important is to give Harry a better future, full of love and happiness." Liam said a Sophia smiled at him. "You're perfect Liam, thank you for telling me this." Sophia said as Liam kissed her, feeling better.

 

Later, Liam and Sophia went to bed, Liam was brushing his teeth when he heard the door open. He went to look to see Sophia in Harry's room, watching over the sleeping boy. Liam went to her and watched his baby sleep. "This poor boy, he's been through so much in his life, but he's so happy." Sophia said, sounding so sad, like she was going to cry. Liam just held onto her. 

"He loves his life Sophia, I want to make him the most happiest little in the world." Liam said as Sophia gave a small smile. The two watched over the little boy for a while and for Sophia, she felt an overwhelming love for this boy, like a mother would have for her child. She wanted to protect Harry and for the first time, she felt like she was a part of this small family.


	10. A big change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry says something that will change everything for Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little chapter that will change everything x

Sophia and Harry were looking through a flower book one night as Liam made the dinner. It was a book full of different flowers and Sophia showed Harry all the different ones and what they were called. "Flowers are so pretty." Harry said innocently. "They sure are love, they make the world a happy place." Sophia said as she noticed Harry trailing his fingers over a picture of a rose. 

It was little moments like these Sophia started to love, her time with Harry who was just so adorable all the time and loved life. She wanted to give love and happiness to this boy. After such a horrible start in his young life, he deserved better and as Sophia spent more time with Liam and Harry, wanted to give the love he deserved. 

The three had a quiet dinner, Sophia helping to feed the Little as Liam and Sophia chatted about work and life. It felt nice like this, like a normal family having dinner together and talking about their life. Liam grew to like this, to have the three of them together like a family, he loved it.

Later that night, Sophia took Harry to bed. Her and Liam changed the boy and put him in a comfy onesie. She carried him to his big cot, putting him and tucking him in. "There we are sweetie, all nice and comfy." She said softly. She rushed Harry's hair from his face and made sure the boy was ok. "Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams." She whispered as the Little gave a little yawn and said something that would change this little family's whole life forever.

"Love you mummy."


	11. I need some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Harry calls Sophia mummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter x

Sophia stared at the boy when he said those words. Harry just fell asleep before releasing what he said. She couldn't believe it, her whole body went into shock as she stared at this boy. Did he really call her mummy? The way he said it, it sounded so sincere. She left the room, needing to think about this. Yes she had bonded with Harry but to already have him call her mummy felt too much. She went back to the living room where Liam was at, the two were going to watch a movie before going to bed. 

Liam was just sitting there, long knowing what had happened, he looked up and smiled at Sophia when she came in, as she sat down next to him. "Is he alright?" Liam asked. "Of course he's fine, went straight asleep." Sophia said. "What movie would you like to watch?" Liam asked not noticing Sophia looking at him. "Anything, you pickup." she just replied as he picked some random romcom.

Sophia couldn't stop thinking all night at what Harry said. It sounded stupid but this affected her more then it should. He only said a word but it was such a big word that would change her life. Even when her and Liam went to bed, she spent half the night thinking as Liam slept. This felt too much too soon, could she really be a good mother to Harry? She felt a little tear come down as she fell into a dreamless sleep, she didn't know if she could do this.

 

Liam knew there was something wrong with Sophia. The morning after Harry said mummy, Sophia left straight away, saying she needed to go to work. But instead of going to say goodbye to Harry, she just said not to disturb him and lift. Liam just thought she was stressed or not feeling well, or that she catch something, so he just woke Harry up and got on with his day. 

But now it had been a week since Sophia stayed over and she had been extremely distant. She hadn't seen neither Liam or Harry and whenever Liam called, she sounded distracted or uninterested. She just said she was busy and didn't have time to talk but Liam knew something was up.

This just didn't affect Liam, it was affecting Harry as well. Liam didn't know about Harry calling Sophia mummy and the boy asked for her all the time, asking Liam where she was and why she wasn't coming around. Liam hated this why was she being like this? She had bonded so well with Harry and now it's as if she forgotten about them. 

One day Liam had enough and decided to see her. He dropped Harry off at his parents's house and went to the florist shop Sophia worked at. It was a lovely little shop in the community high street and Liam went straight in to see Sophia serving a man buying a bouquet. Liam noticed she looked tired and worn out, like she hadn't been sleeping.

"That'll be £40 for today and we will deliver the other bouquets on the 18th for you." She said to the man, suddenly noticing Liam. The man left the store as Liam went to his girlfriend. "Sophia what's going on?" Liam asked as Sophia looked away, tending to some flowers. "Liam please I'm working." She whispered but Liam wasn't having any of it. 

"Sophia, please tell me what's wrong?" Liam plead but Sophia wasn't having any of it. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "No and it's something that I don't want to talk about in public Liam, so please just leave." She said bitterly, she could feel her body getting weaker, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't, not like this.

Suddenly a woman came from the back room, it was Diana who ran the shop. "Sophia, you can have the rest of the day off." She said as Sophia looked at her. "But Di," Sophia was about to say. "Nope just go Soph, I'll still pay you for the rest of the day." She said as Sophia sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this one. She just went to he back to collect her back when Diana went to Liam. "I don't know what's being going on with that girl but please help her, she's been weird all week." Diana said as Liam just nodded, he wanted to help Sophia.

 

Liam and Sophia walked through the high street both completely quiet and not knowing what to say to each other. It had never been bad like this before, and Liam hated it. "Sophia, please I'm sorry but I'm worried about you. What's happened." Liam asked. "It's complicated." Sophia just replied. They got to a bench and both sat down next to one another. "I don't care, I want to help, please." Liam begged and Sophia looked at him, she knew she had to tell Liam. 

"Harry called me mummy." Was all she said and Liam just stared at her, completely shocked. "When?" Was all he could ask. "A week ago, when I took him to bed and before he fell asleep, he just said love you mummy." The two were silent for a moment, Liam was taking in what she said, he wasn't ready for Harry to say that, it was strange.

"It just took me of guard, I needed time to think but I just don't know." Sophia said. "I adore Harry, I want to be in his life and look after him but when he said mummy, it just scared me." Liam just looked at her for a moment, being careful at what he was going to say. "Do you want to be Harry's mummy?" Liam asked as Sophia was quiet. 

"I do, I really do but that moment, I just realised how big this would be. I would be a mother, I'll have this boy for the rest of my life. But a part of me wants that, and another part is scared." Sophia said feeling like she was going to cry. Liam just hugged her close, showing her comfort in a dark time.

"Sophia, I was the same, I know how you feel." Liam said. "I was so scared when I adopted Harry. I didn't know what to do or how I would feel. I spent nights wondering if I would be a good dad but when I met Harry and I held him for the first time, I knew it would be ok. I am so happy Harry is in my life, and believe me Sophia, at times it's hard but it's worth."

Sophia stared at Liam, his words helping her, she couldn't help but kiss the man, her whole body feeling lighter and more happier. "Thank you Liam, I'm so sorry for what I did. I just didn't know what to do." She said. "You don't need to apologise love. I'll always be here for you." Liam replied. "I love you." Liam said. "I love you too." Sophia replied, the first time either one had said that.

"Do you want to talk to Harry about this? I think the three of us need to discuss this." Liam suggested as Sophia just nodded. "Where's he at?" Sophia asked. "He's at my parents's house. We can pick him up and just talk to him." Liam suggested as he took Sophia's hand and smiled at her. The two stood up and walked over to Liam's car, ready to see Harry.


	12. My mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia talk to Harry about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy x

Liam and Sophia went to Karen and Geoff's home to pick up Harry. The boy was in the garden, kicking a football around with his grandad . while Karen read her book. "Hey mum." Liam said as the two went into the house. "Hello darling are you ok?" Karen asked her son and giving him a hug. "It's good, listen mum can we talk to Harry alone?" Liam asked. "Of course, he's just in the garden with your dad." Liam thanked his mum as him and Sophia went to the garden. 

Harry was in the garden, trying to kick a ball at his grandad but he wasn't that good at it. He suddenly saw his daddy and Sophia. He stopped playing and went to the couple. "Daddy where you been? I miss you." Harry said as he hugged Liam. "Me and Sophia had a grown up talk." Liam said as he saw his dad go back into the house. 

"Harry we need to talk to you about something." Liam said as Harry suddenly looked nervous. "Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked looking upset. "No darling we just need to talk about something." Sophia said calmly as the two adults took the little to the garden bench and Sophia was the first to talk.

"Harry, the other night, you called me something. I don't know f you remember but we want to talk about it." Sophia said calmly. "What did I say?" Harry asked confused as Sophia hesitated for a moment. "You called me mummy." Was all she said and it was then Harry remembered, his little mind remembered now.

"Harry, we just want to ask why you called Sophia mummy?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "I don't know." Harry replied looking down and feeling bad. "She's always here and she likes me and she takes care of me. Is that bad?" He asked. "No of course not Harry. It never is." Sophia said and she could feel herself getting upset, the overwhelming feeling of motherly love over came her. Her doubts had all gone. Now all she wanted was to be Harry's mummy.

"All we want to say is do you want Sophia to be your mummy?" Liam asked as he saw Sophia getting upset and he held her hand. Harry looked at this woman, she had been the only mother influence in her life and now instead of just having a daddy, he could have a mummy now. "Yes." Was all Harry replied. 

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief and cried out loud, the emotions overtaking her body. She couldn't help herself and hugged Harry, holding him close and feeling a surge of love. Harry hugged her back. "Why you crying?" Harry asked confused. "Im not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy. Because I've got you and your daddy now. I'm just so happy." Sophia said as she just held her baby close. "Love you mummy." She heard Harry say. "Love you too Harry." She replied.

Liam watched this precious moment, the two most important people in his life have have bonded and he felt the overwhelming emotions in him as he watched them hug. He hugged them both as well, cherishing this moment with his family.

His family was now complete.


	13. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia discuss moving in together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is enjoying this series. X

For the next few weeks, the family got use to Sophia being called mummy. It came natural to Harry as he bonded with Sophia. They would do things together with or without Liam and it helped them a lot at this time. Liam and Sophia's relationship was great as well, they were becoming more in love every day and now Liam was considering asking Sophia to move in with him and Harry. But he didn't realise that Sophia had kind of moved in already.

He noticed this by being in the bathroom one day. Liam was in his en-suite bathroom, doing his hair up for the day when he noticed something. He noticed a few bobby pins at the side of the sink. He couldn't remember them being there before, Sophia must've left them by accident but then suddenly he noticed a few other little things that weren't his and that were completely new to his bathroom.

He noticed the deodorant, the face cream, a pair of pearl earrings, the lip balm, the body lotion, the shampoo, a pack of face masks, a candle by the bath tub, hand sanitiser, makeup wipes, and finally a second toothbrush in the holder. Liam hadn't noticed this amount of stuff before that mixed in with his own stuff. How the hell did he not noticed this before?

"Morning." He heard behind him. It was sophia, just woken up in her small PJs. "You ok?" She asked as Liam stared at her. "When did you bring all your stuff round here?" He asked as she noticed what he was talking about. "Oh." She said. "Well, I stay over here a lot and it's sometimes easier to leave a few things round here instead of carrying loads of stuff in my bag." She said honestly. 

"Yeah you do sleep over a lot." Liam mumbled, thinking it might the time to talk about moving in. "You know soph, this was something I wanted to talk to you about." Liam said as Sophia just nodded and gave him a kiss. "Let's talk over breakfast about it." She said kissing her boyfriend one more time.

Liam and Sophia made a breakfast of scrambled egg on toast for the still sleeping Harry when Liam asked about the move. "I was thinking Sophia, since you stay here so much and things have gotten really serious, how would you feel about moving in with me and Harry?" Liam asked carefully as Sophia just nodded her head and thought about it for a moment. "Well this is something that weShhave to discuss seriously. I would love to and when the time is right." 

Liam smiled at his girlfriend, happy of her answer and he couldn't help but kiss her, wrapping his arms around her skinny body. "I love you baby." He whispered. "I love you too Liam. But only when you're not burning the breakfast." She said as Liam turned around and saw the bacon burning. "Shit!" He said going to the cremated bacon as Sophia couldn't help but laugh, she was looking forward to this.

 

Later that day, Sophia was doing some yoga in the living room. Liam had gone out to get some food while she did her yoga in peace. She suddenly saw Harry crawling into the room, who had been in the den playing with his toys. "Hello Haz." She said smiling at her boy. "Hey mummy, what are you doing?" The boy asked confused. "I'm just doing a bit of yoga baby." She replied as she went into another position. 

"Can I do yoga mummy?" Harry asked even though he had never done it before. "Of course you can why don't you just follow mummy and I'll show you what to do." She said, deciding to do some easy moves Harry could copy. "How about you try this?" Sophia asked as she laid herself down and lifted one leg up. Harry looked carefully and then tried to mimic his mummy. He lifted one leg up, even thought it wasn't all the way up. "Like this mummy?" Harry asked. "Of course baby, well done." Sophia replied, smiling at her boy.

Later on, Liam had come home with the food to find Harry trying to do yoga while Sophia showed him what to do. "What are you two doing?" Liam asked smiling a little. "Mummy's showing me yoga!" Harry said happily as he tried to stand on one leg. "Well I think you're doing quite a good job angel." Liam said softly giving the boy a kiss. "Would you like some milk?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded trying another pose. Liam went into the kitchen to make up a bottle for his baby. When Liam came back in, he saw Harry on the floor pretending to meditate. "Come on Harry, your milk is ready." Liam said as the Little got up and crawled to his daddy, taking the milk straight away. 

"Did you get the rent sorted?" Liam asked Sophia as she sat next to the two. "Yeah, it should be a month before it finishes, it gives me enough time to sort my things out and to move." Sophia replied. "How was Eleanor with it?" "She was fine, she said she was happy I found someone and that I want to move forward, if I'm honest I think she's been seeing someone." Liam looked up. "Really?" He asked. "Oh yeah she's been seeing someone for a few months, I don't know who he is but she seems smitten." Sophia replied, happy that her friend had found someone. "Oh that reminds me, Louis asked if he want to go for dinner on Friday, he's meet someone and he wanted to meet for a double date." Liam suggested. "Yeah that's sounds great, should be fun." Sophia said as she watched Harry feed of the bottle, she felt happier knowing this would be her life soon, she was excited to move in with her boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother always taught me that when a woman leaves something in a man's bathroom, she had claimed her territory x


	14. It's a small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia meet Louis's new girlfriend but they are surprised who it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I'm setting up :) x

Eleanor made sure she was ready, a little nervous for tonight. Tonight, she was meeting one of her boyfriend's mates and his girlfriend. She was sometimes nervous meeting new people but she tried to remain calm, wanting to make a good impression.

"Babe, you ready?" A voice came from behind. It was Louis, Eleanor's boyfriend who was dressed nicely. "Yeah almost ready." She replied as Louis noticed she looked a little nervous. "You ok El?" He asked. "Yeah, just a little nervous, are you sure your friend will like me?" She asked as Louis smiled at her. "Of course love. You'll like Liam, he's a nice guy and his girlfriend is nice as well, it'll be fine." He said as Eleanor just nodded, hoping tonight would go alright.

The young couple left Louis's house and drove to the restaurant they were meeting Liam. Eleanor looked out of the window, looking at the community she had called home. She had never realised how much would change for her and her roommate Sophia when they moved here, they both ended up with boyfriends and good jobs, it was unreal to say the least. 

"What's Sophia doing tonight?" Louis asked. "She's going out with her boyfriend, I don't know where they're going though." Eleanor replied, not really knowing Sophia's boyfriend that well. "What about Niall, is he ok?" She asked. "Yeah he's fine, my mum text me earlier saying he's playing with Ernie Dorris." Louis said smiling at the thought of his little playing with his little brother and sister.

"I can't wait to meet him." Eleanor said softly, knowing in a few days she would meet her boyfriend's little. "Niall's the same, he keeps asking me when is he going to meet you. He's really excited." Luis said as Eleanor smiled at him, she really wanted to meet Niall, she knew how well it went when Sophia meet her boyfriend's little and she just hoped it would go well for her.

 

"I'm looking forward to meeting Louis's girlfriend." Sophia said as her and Liam sat in the restaurant, waiting for Louis and his girlfriend. "I know, Lou's usually private with his girlfriends, we never see them a lot." Liam replied. "What's Eleanor doing tonight?" Liam then asked. "I don't know, I think just going out with her boyfriend, I haven't meet him yet." Sophia replied when she noticed Louis walking into the restaurant, she waited to see his girlfriend but she gasped when she noticed who it was.

It was Eleanor, her best friend and roommate who walked next to Louis. She was gobsmacked as Eleanor suddenly saw Sophia as well. She gasped as well as Liam and Louis looked at the girls confused. "Soph?" Eleanor just said as she went to the table. "El?" Sophia replied. "Do you two know each other?" Louis asked, having no idea what was going on.

"Yeah actually, she's my roommate and best friend." Eleanor said as both men looked shocked. "What?" Was all Liam could say, yes he had met Eleanor a few times but he didn't know her that well and he had no idea she was dating Louis. The four were just silent for a moment, shocked at the revelation that happened. "So let me get this straight, we've both been dating you guys who are best friends and roommates. How the hell did we not know about this?" Louis asked. 

"Well, we've kept our relationship quiet and I've not seen a lot of Liam." Eleanor replied but she couldn't help but smile at her friend. "It's a small world." She said as Sophia agreed with her. They all sat down as Liam and Louis stared at one another still shocked. Liam then smiled at his best friend, deciding to have a little joke. "Nice to meet you mate, I'm Sophia's boyfriend." He said as a joke and Louis smiled back. "Well I'm Eleanor's boyfriend nice to meet you too." Louis replied and the girls couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Tonight has to be the most weirdest night." Eleanor said as Sophia agreed with her. The two girls were in Sophia's room back home, laying on the bed and eating ice cream. It felt like old times as the two of them spent some time together after their evening with their boyfriends, knowing this will end soon. The room was filled with boxes of Sophia's things that she packed for moving in with Liam and Harry. Although she was excited for this new part of her life, she was also sad. Sad that she would no longer share a house with her best friend.

"I know, who would thought that we would be dating two furs who were best friends." Sophia replied. "I'm just surprised we didn't realise it sooner." "I don't know, it must've slipped through us." Sophia said as she looked down for a moment. "I'm gonna miss this." She said honestly. "Me too." Eleanor replied. "But I won't be far away, I'll only be a few streets away." "What are you gonna do about the house?" Sophia asked. "I'm gonna stay in it for a few months, we've got another year of the lease. But I was thinking if things went well with Louis then maybe we could move into together. He asked if I wanted to meet Niall." Sophia smiled at her friend.

"That's so good, it's a big step." Sophia as Eleanor just nodded. "Can I ask what is Niall like?" She asked knowing Sophia had met Niall several times. "He is so adorable. He's got a cute little Irish accent and he is just full of life. You'll love him El." Sophia replied. "I'm nervous though, I mean I know how to look after littles at work but meeting Louis's will be hard." She said as Sophia had an idea. 

She went of the bed and went to a box full of books. She found the books she was looking for and went back to Eleanor, she had several books about littles, the one Sophia had before she meet Harry. "You can have them El, these books helped me and now I have my little and I know you could make a great mummy one day." Sophia said and Eleanor just hugged her friend, feeling so happy. "I love you Soph, you're my best friend." Eleanor said as Sophia I love you back. She knew a part of her life was finishing and a new was beginning. But she knew she would always have Eleanor as her best friend, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I secretly like Louis and Eleanor together. X


	15. I want to ask something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia asks Perrie some help on something big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something a lot of people have waited for, I promise you all Sophia will start breastfeeding in the next chapter, it will come soon x

The move had gone well for Sophia. She had packed her belongings, sorted the paperwork out and was out of her old house in a month. Her and Eleanor had an emotional goodbye but they both knew they would see each other, especially now they were both dating best friends. 

Liam helped Sophia move into their home, which was easy as she settled in well. Harry was just happy that his mummy had moved in and now he could see her all the time, it was a good situation to be in. The Little family all settled down and seemed quite content in their new life. But there was something that Sophia had been thinking about, something she hadn't discussed with Liam.

She thought about breastfeeding. She had seen Perrie and Leigh-Anne breast feed their own littles and noticed that Harry got feed by a bottle. Although there was nothing wrong with a bottle, she knew breast was best and she felt an ounce of guilt that Harry wasn't getting the nutrients he needed. She didn't know how to talk to Liam about it as she didn't know if Liam felt the same way so she decided to speak to Perrie about, needing a woman's opinion.

"So how's it going Soph?" Perrie asked as the two girls sat on the couch at Perrie's house as her little Jade played on the floor with her dolls. Sophia had called and asked to talk. "It's going good, I've settled in and Harry seems happy with me being round all the time. But there was something I want to talk about."Sophia said as Perrie nodded. 

"I've been thinking about breastfeeding for a few weeks and I just really need some advice, how did you start breastfeeding Jade?" Sophia asked. "Well when I adopted Jade, Anne had suggested breastfeeding pills. They are pills you take once a week so you can produce milk. When you first start taking them you have to take them once a day for a week and then you should start to produce milk. There are drawbacks to taking the pills but they are worth it in my opinion." Perrie said. 

"Would this be something you would be serious about?" Perrie asked. "Yes I've been thinking about it and I want to give Harry milk. I think he deserves it." Sophia said as Perrie smiled at her. "Well if you would like to meet up with Anne and we can discuss about you starting to take the pills. She's really helpful and lovely." Perrie said. "That would be great Perrie. Could you come with me?" Sophia asked, she knew a little bit about Anne from Liam but she really needed some support. "Of course love. This will be a big decision but I'll be glad to help." Perrie said as Sophia thanked her. She knew this will be a big step for her but she wanted to do it, for her little.

 

Sophia and Perrie had a meeting with Anne a few days later. Sophia didn't tell Liam where she was going as she wanted to surprise him. The two girls went to the adoption centre where Anne worked and were sent to her office straight away. Sophia knew that Anne was head of Little care at the centre and it was her job to find the littles a home. She also knew that she looked after Harry when he first became a little and that she would see Harry and Liam on occasion as the two got along well.

 

"Hello ladies." Anne said when Perrie and Sophia walked into her office. "Perrie it's very nice to see you again. How's Jade?" "Jade's doing very well." Perrie replied. "This is Sophia, Liam's partner." Anne gave a warm smile to Sophia. "It's very nice to meet you Sophia. How is Liam and Harry?" "They're fine thanks, I just moved in with them the other week." She said as Anne nodded and the two took a seat. 

"So what can I do for you both today?" Anne asked. "Well Sophia would like to start breastfeeding, we came to see if that would be ok." Perrie said as Anne nodded. "Ok and is this something you have been considering?" Anne asked Sophia. "Yes, I would. I feel like I want to give Harry the right nutrients he needs to grow. I also feel Liam would like me to breastfeed as well." Sophia said. 

"Well I think it's a good thing you want to do this. It's a big drawback for single daddies that they can't give there little milk. The pills are completely safe, they will do no damage to your body. You will get the same side affects as a normal pregnant woman but you will be able to produce a generous amount of milk after your first week. I can write you a prescription for the chemist and give you some leaflets for advice." Anne said as Sophia decided to ask something else.

"Can I also ask about something else that is a little private?" Sophia asked. "Yes of course." Anne replied. "I'm just wondering if I could get some advice about adoption." Sophia said as Anne and Perrie looked at her. "I would want to consider adopting Harry and becoming his official mummy." She said as Anne smiled a little. "I can offer some advice for you and we can have several meeting about it. I would recommend you start with the pills and then living with Liam and Harry for a couple more weeks before you make any final decision." She said as Sophia nodded.

"Thank you Anne, I will talk to Liam about it before we make the final decision but this is something that I want." Sophia said. "Can I say, I always remember Harry when he first came here, he had wanted to be a little for so long I knew he would make someone very happy, I'm just glad that he will have both a mummy and a daddy to make happy now, he deserves it." Anne said, knowing then Sophia was the perfect mummy for Harry.


	16. Feeding my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia takes the pills and starts nursing Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter a lot of people have been waiting for so I hope you all like it :) x

Sophia and Perrie got the pills and the instructions as Perrie dropped Sophia off. Sophia went into her new home to find Harry and Liam in the living room, playing with some toy trains. Harry seemed quite happy as Liam looked up to see Sophia standing at the door. "Hey you ok?" Liam asked. "Yeah I'm fine I'll be one minute." Sophia said going upstairs to read the instructions for the pills. She went to her bedroom and sat on the bed, getting the pills out of her bag and got the box. 

She opened it up to see several pills she would have to take. She suddenly felt a little nervous, she had just realised what she was going to do. This is a big commitment, he body would change, her breasts will change and she knew it would be big thing in her life. But the love she had for Harry made her want to do it. She wanted to be a good mother and if that meant some side effects, so be it.

"Soph?" She suddenly heard from the door. It was Liam who was wondering if Sophia were ok. He saw the box of pills in her hand, she didn't know how to tell him what she got. "What's that?" He asked concerned and Sophia knew she needed to tell him now. "I got something today." Sophia said. "I was going to tell you." 

Liam sat down next to her and noticed what the pills were. Breastfeeding pills. Liam looked up to her, she had never mentioned feeding Harry before, he was a little shocked to find these. "I got them this morning with Perrie. We went to see Anne and she gave me the prescription for them. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." She said honestly as Liam looked at her.

"Is this something you want to do?" Liam asked. "Of course, Harry deserves it. I can try them out for a few days, it should be alright." Sophia said as she decided to take one pill now. She took one out of the packaging as Liam watched and swallowed it dry, for some reason, she didn't feel different, or new, just the same. Liam just led her hand and kissed her, no saying anything else.

 

Sophia had been taking the pills for three days now, and as expected she had started feeling the side affects. Her breasts had started aching, she was going through moods swings and she was feeling toured all the time. It was hard for her but the girl knew it would be worth it in the end. Liam had also been very supportive as well. He would try to help as much as he could hugging her, giving words of encouragement and just being there for her when she needed it. 

Her pain in the breasts pound usually happen in the middle of the night, she would wake up and and grasp her breast in pain. She groaned trying repress the pain in the darkness of the room. She groaned as she tried to be quiet but Liam heard her and he woke up straight away, going to the woman he loved.

"It's ok babe." He whispered as he gave Sophia a hug." "It'll be alright he said as the two sat like this for a while, Sophia trying to get over the pain. After a few minutes, the pain had gone and she sighed a breath of relief. She laid her head on Liam's shoulder as the two hugged. "You ok?" Liam whispered. "Yeah, it's just so painful sometimes." Sophia said as she laid back down on the bed, Liam laying next to her and holding her close. "I want to do this for Harry. The pain will be worth it for my boy." Sophia said as Liam whispered I love you to her, both falling back asleep.

 

It had been a week now since Sophia took her pills and now was the time she could express milk. It was early one morning when Sophia felt her breasts. They seemed to be a little bigger since taking the pills and a little firmer. She suddenly saw her nipple dribble a little. She gasped as she squeezed her breast and some milk came out. She could've cried when she saw it. She was about to call for Liam in the bathroom when she heard crying.

It was Harry, who seemed to have woken up and sounded upset. Liam went out of the bathroom to see what was happening. He suddenly saw Sophia squeezing her breast, knowing what it meant. He gave a little smile and quickly went to her. "Has it happened?" He asked wanting to make sure it was true. "Yeah. Bring Harry in, it'll make him better." Sophia said as Liam kissed her and then went to get their baby.

Harry cried out Loud in his cot, wanting comfort after a horrible dream. Liam went straight to Harry and picked he crying Little up, comforting him straight away. "It's ok baby, daddy's here." Liam whispers as Harry cries for a little bit before calming down again, trying to get close to Liam. "Daddy." Harry whimpers, never wanting to let go. 

Liam knew this was the right for Harry to start breast milk. He took the baby to his and Sophia's room. "Come on Harry, mummy has something for you." Liam said as Harry looked up confused. "Do you know when Auntie Perrie and auntie Leigh-Anne sometimes feeds you?" Liam asked as Harry nodded. "Well mummy can do that for you. So she can give you milk that will make you big and strong."

Liam walked back into the bedroom, Sophia had sat up and waited. Harry looked at his mummy confused, when it was time for milk, he was always fed by a bottle, now he's having mummy's milk? Liam went to Sophia and laid the baby on her lap. She held him close and made sure he was ok. She lifted her top slowly, exposing her breast to the cold. "Go on baby, try to suckle." She said as Harry obeyed, attaching his mouth to her nipple and suckling for a few seconds, nothing came out before he suddenly felt the milk.

He suckled more, loving this new taste, it was better then formula milk. He wanted as much milk as he could get but soon he could feel full and he stopped, feeling so much better. "Good boy." Sophia whispered patting the boy's boy back. Harry just laid back, his tummy completely full. "Thank you mummy." He whispered, this milk was so much better then formula milk.

Liam got closer to Sophia hugging her close as the two proud parents watched their baby for a while. "You're so amazing Sophia, thank you." Liam whispered kissing her cheek. Sophia couldn't talk for a moment, she didn't know she could feel more love and devotion to this boy but now she felt it more. She gave her boy the nutrition that he deserved and she couldn't be more happy that she did it. Everything was perfect now.


	17. Mummy feeding in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia Feds Harry in public for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter for all you to enjoy. Please I do not want any negative comments about breastfeeding in public x

Things were going well in the Payne house. Sophia had been breast feeding for over a week now and she had gotten into a routine with Harry to regularly feed him and it worked out so well. Sophia was becoming more confident to feed the boy and it Made their bond stronger. In fact it was going so well, that Sophia got some confidence to breast feed in public. 

She had been lucky as the small community was very open about breast feeding, so there were plenty of cafes and restaurants that allowed breast feeding. Perrie had suggested for Sophia and Harry to come one afternoon with her and Leigh-Anne to a local cafe with all the littles. At first Sophia was a little nervous, she had never breastfeed in public before but with her friends by her side, she should be ok.

Sophia had took Harry to the cafe one day. Liam was working so it was only the two of them. They walked into the cafe and Sophia could already see several women feeding their littles. Although she was use to seeing people breastfeed, (particularly people who's nursed teenagers who had regressed into littles) she felt a twinge of nerves in her body as she walked to her group of friends. 

"Afternoon." Perrie said as Sophia and Harry came to the table. Jade and Jesy were colouring some colour books in at the table, both saying hi to Harry as the boy joined in with his friends. Sophia went to order a hot chocolate for her and a small orange juice for Harry. "How are things?" Leigh-Anne asked when Sophia sat down. 

"They good, Liam's just got some work today." Sophia said. "How are things with you?" She asked. "Oh good, a certain someone couldn't decided what colour dress she wanted to wear today but we decided in the end." Leigh-Anne said giving a quick look to Jesy who looked down. 

Just then, Harry looked up to Sophia, going close to her and she knew what it meant. Ever since she started feeding Harry, she knew the look he gave when he wanted milk. She felt a little more nervous now, looking around the crowded cafe and knowing Harry was waiting. Her friends must've noticed how nervous she was as Perrie got out a blanket and gave it to Sophia. 

"If you wanna feed Harry, just cover him with a blanket." Perrie said as Sophia nodded. She got her baby and covered him with the blanket before she got her breast out and Harry suckled her, starting to feed. Perrie and Leigh-Anne spoke to their own littles, not wanting to put Sophia under pressure. Sophia suddenly felt more relaxed, no one was looking at her it was completely normal. 

"You ok?" Perrie asked as Sophia just nodded, making sure Harry was comfortable. Soon enough, the Little had finished so Sophia put her breast back in and lifted the blanket of Harry. She noticed her baby was falling asleep so she held him close, never wanting to let go. Perrie and Leigh-Anne smiled at their friend, knowing it was a brace thing to do for the first time and Sophia felt like a proud mummy at that moment.


	18. A new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes a big decision about his and Sophia's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big is going to happen :) x also to let you know I work in a jewellers so I see these type of men all the time

It will be nearly a year since Liam met Sophia, he couldn't believe how much time had gone by since he met the love of his life. So much had changed for the better, the two lived together, Harry had a mummy and she breastfed her baby, it was all so perfect.

So perfect that Liam had decided to make a big decision. He loved Sophia and now he wanted to show how much he loved her. He wanted to propose. Liam had thought of this for a while now. He did his research on different rings, figured ways on how to propose and already asked Sophia's father for permission. Soon, Liam knew he wanted to make this woman his wife. He wanted this for him and Harry.

One day when Sophia was at work Liam went to a jewelers outside of the community. He went to a local store, he didn't really know what to look for, all his research and he saw how many different types of rings there were, he didn't know which one to pick.

Liam walked into the jewelers, feeling a little nervous. He hadn't done something like this before. He looked around the displays, he didn't know where to start as they were so many and he didn't know if Sophia would like any. He didn't even know her size, he didn't know what to do.

"Hello there." Somebody suddenly said, it was a sales assistant. She smiled at Liam. "Can I help you today?" She asked. "Erm yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring." Liam said sounding nervous, this was the first time he said that loud. "Oh congratulations, when are you proposing?" She asked. "I don't know. To be honest I don't know where to start." Liam said thinking he sounded stupid.

"Don't worry sir, that's why we're here to help. I'm Debbie and I'm here to help." She said. "Thanks Debbie I'm Liam." Liam said. "Nice to meet you Liam if you want to take a seat and we can talk about what you're looking for." Debbie said as she showed Liam into the shop. It was all getting a little too real now.

"So I've bought out a few different options for you Liam, which one do you think Sophia would like?" Debbie said, the two had a chat about Sophia and what she would like. Liam looked at the three rings on the table. He had no idea what Sophia would like. The first was a large cluster ring with many diamonds. It looked too much and a little over the top. The second was a yellow gold square cut trilogy ring. Liam knew Sophia wouldn't like that, it looked too old fashion and the color wasn't right. 

But the last one, it was special. It was a simple solitaire ring, one stone that sparkles so beautifully in the light. It was so simple but it was stunning. Liam picked it up and looked at it closely. It was just so beautiful and in his mind Liam knew this was the one ring Sophia would love. 

"That one is really beautiful." Debbie said as Liam nodded. "He knew this was the one. "Can I take that one please?" He asked. "Of course, let me put that through for you." Debbie said as she put the ring through for Liam to pay. "That was easier then I thought." Liam said. "When it's the perfect ring, you know it's the one." Debbie said smiling. Liam paid for the ring and Debbie wished him good luck. As Liam left the store, he felt so happy and full of joy. This was all real, now all he needed to do was the proposal.


	19. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam asks Sophia an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something you've all been waiting for :) x

Liam and Sophia walked thought the forest, hand in hand as they both enjoyed the scenery. Today was their one year anniversary and the two decided to have a walk in the forest near the community just the two of them. "It's so beautiful here." Sophia said as she looked around the scenery. "Not as beautiful as you." Liam replied making Sophia smile. "You're so cheesy Liam Payne." Sophia said kissing her boyfriend.

The couple ended up sitting on a. bench, the two sat next together as Sophia laid her head on Liam's shoulder, it was a perfect moment they both wish could last forever and for some reason, Liam thought it would be the time to do something special. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before." Sophia said as Liam looked at her. "Me too, I'm so happy. In fact," Liam paused kneeling down on the floor and got the ring box out, making Sophia gasp. 

"Sophia, I love you so much, you are the most amazing person I have ever met and you make mine and Harry's life so much better." Liam said as he opened the box showing the ring. "Sophia Jane Smith, will you marry me?" He asked and Sophia started crying. "Yes, yes I will." She cried and Liam smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much." She said as the two hugged one another. Liam then placed the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. "It's so beautiful." Sophia said tears still coming from her eyes. The two stared into one another's eyes kissing one more time, the moment was perfect.

Liam and Sophia stayed like this for a while, still excited for what had happened. Sophia couldn't stop staring at her ring, it was the most perfect ring and she fell in love with it. Soon the two walked back to the car, needing to pick up Harry. As they walked Sophia thought of something, something that was important to her. 

"Liam, can I ask you something?" She asked as they both stopped for a moment as Liam nodded. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think now is the time to talk about it." Sophia paused for a moment. "I want to adopt Harry, I want to be his official mummy and I want to be his mummy before we get married." She said and Liam smiled. 

"Soph, There's nothing I want more then that." Liam said as he kissed her. "We can speak to Anne straight away, we'll get all the paper work, I promise you." He said as the two just stared at one another for a moment. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Liam replied kissing her once more. "I'm so glad I bumped into you at the supermarket." Sophia laughed, everything was becoming perfect.


	20. We're getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia tell his parents and Harry about their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter for everyone to enjoy :) x

"Oh my god I'm so happy." Karen Payne nearly screamed as she gave Sophia a hug. Liam and Sophia had gone to Liam's house were Harry was. They decided to tell his parents first before Harry. So when they got to the house, they were told Harry was down for a nap so they thought it would be the best time to tell his parents.

It was obvious that Karen was happy about the news. "Oh darling we must get things sorted. I'll get us some wedding magazines, we need the perfect venue. Oh what's Harry going to wear?" Karen said almost too quickly. "Mum calm down. We only got engaged three hours ago." Liam said, knowing what his mother was like. "Is Harry upstairs?" "Yes son, he'd just in the guest room having a nap." Geoff said as Liam and Sophia went to see their baby and tell him the good news.

Harry was fast asleep in the bedroom. He was snuggled up in a soft blanket with a dummy in his mouth while relaxing music was playing in the background. When his mummy and daddy came in, they awwed at how cute their baby was, he just so precious and adorable as always. They wanted to leave him like this for a while but why also wanted to tell him the great news. 

"Harry." Liam whispered, shaking the boy a little. "Come on baby, time to wake up." Harry opened his green eyes, staring around the room before see his mummy and daddy. "Hello baby." Sophia said as the two sat down. "Hey mummy and daddy." Harry said as he snuggled to the couple. "Harry we have some important news for you." Liam said as the Little looked up.

"Harry, me and your mummy are getting married." Liam said as Harry looked at them for a moment, his face with no emotion. "What's married?" He asked. "Well marriage is when two people show their love by committing to one another." Sophia said as she decided to ask Harry the other important news.

"Harry we also was want to ask you something very important." Sophia said as Harry nodded. "How would you feel about me becoming your official mummy?" She asked but Harry stared at her confused. "But I thought you were my mummy?" He asked. "I am baby, but we are talking about me adopting you. Like daddy did when he first got you." Sophia said as Harry thought for a moment. He then looked at his parents. "You are already my mummy, no matter what. I wanna be adopted." Harry whispered as Sophia nearly cried giving him a hug. "I love you baby boy." Sophia whispered as Liam smiled, he couldn't wait until the three could become a family.


	21. Starting the adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia meet Anne to talk about the adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler chapter for everyone for the Payne's to start the adoption x

The meeting finally came for the Payne family. Liam had rung Anne and talked about Sophia adopting Harry and becoming his mummy. Anne was happy about this and she asked if the three could come the Adoption Centre so they could have a meeting to discuss the process. So one day, Liam Sophia and Harry went to the centre to see Anne, it was all becoming real now.

"It's so nice to see you all." Anne said to the couple and little as they came into her office and sat down. "And congratulations as well." "Thank you Anne." Liam replied as he held Harry on his lap who was on the verge of falling asleep. "So shall we get started?" Anne asked. "Yes well as you know Sophia would like to become Harry's mummy and we both want to start the process of adoption." Liam said.

"That's brilliant Liam, I'm guessing Harry is really happy about this?" Anne asked as he noticed Harry had fallen asleep. "Yeah we made sure he wanted this, we want this to be perfect and make sure we did this right." Sophia said as Anne nodded. "Well we can do that for you. But I must want you, this kind of adoption will be different from Liam's adoption." Anne said. "What do you mean?" Liam asked. 

"Well Liam when you adopted Harry, you were matched up by our system. But with Sophia, it will be a little different, we will do some checks and register everything, make sure all the paper work is filled out and then one day I would like to access Sophia with Harry for an hour or two. After that everything should be fine and all the final proceedings will happen for Sophia to become Harry's mother." Anne said as both Liam and Sophia accepted this.

"When do you assess Sophia and Harry?" Liam asked. "I would come over to your house one day, just watchour day to day doings." Anne replied. "I just want to make sure are all on the same page and Harry knows what happening." "Of course Anne we are doing this for Harry after all." Sophia said as she looked at her baby who was peacefully dreaming away. This was what she wanted and she didn't care what she had to go through with the adoption, all she wanted was to officially become Harry's mummy.

 

"Hey you two." Louis said as he opened the door of his house, seeing Liam and Sophia with a sleeping Harry in tow. Tonight, Louis was having a little get together at his house with some of the parents in the community. He also threw great parties so Liam and Sophia were looking froward to tonight. 

"Hey Lou, how you doing? Harry feel asleep in the car. Do you mind if I put him upstairs?" Liam asked as they went into the house. "Of course, Niall's actually asleep in the spare room, Harry can sleep there." Louis said as he showed Liam the way as Sophia went into the party.

Liam tucked Harry into the bed in the spare bedroom. Niall was sleeping peacefully when the daddies walked in, so the two quietly tucked the littles in, making sure they were both comfortable. "I've got some news." Liam said .  
quietly, deciding to tell his best friend about the adoption. "Sophia is adopting Harry." Louis looked up at his friend. "That's great Liam." Louis said happy that his friends were taking a big step.

"Yeah we met Anne yesterday, she told us she needed to watch Sophia interact with Harry and make sure she was right for Harry." Liam said as he watched his sleeping Harry. "I hope this works out, I want Sophia to be Harry's mother. He deserves a mother that would love him." Liam remembered the story of Harry's biological mother who didn't care for her son, she cared more for drugs and alcohol then her child.

"It's going to be ok Li, we all know Sophia loves Harry like her own. You've just got to go through the process and it'll be done. I tell you, if it goes well with Eleanor I might want her to adopt Niall. I know they have been getting along better and I hope maybe Niall could have a mummy as well." Louis said as Liam agreed as the two daddies left their littles to sleep in peace.


	22. The inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne watches the Payne family during the morning and tells them the news of the adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy x

The day of Anne's inspection came and Sophia was nervous. Although she knew she was a loving and caring mother to Harry, she was scared in case she did something wrong and it would ruin everything for the family. But Liam was there to help Sophia and he tried to reassure her that everything will be fine.

"Soph, it's going to be fine with Anne. All she's doing is watch us for an hour." Liam said as he watched Sophia feed Harry his breakfast in the kitchen. "I know babe." She replied as she looked around the kitchen. "Do you think the house is tidy? Do you think we have enough time to clean?" She asked as Liam smiled. "It's fine love, calm down." Liam said holding her hand. 

Suddenly they heard the door bell. The couple looked up as Liam said he would get it. He went to the door and opened to see Anne. "Morning Liam, hope you are well." She said as Liam welcomed her in. "I'm good thanks. We're just having breakfast if you wanna come in." Liam said as they went to the kitchen to see Sophia wiping Harry's face after he had finished his breakfast. 

"Hello Miss Anne." Harry said happily as he wasn't expecting Anne today. "Hello Harry." Anne replied as she took out a pen and notebook. "Now I would just like you all to go about your normal day." Anne said as Liam and Sophia did, soon forgetting that Anne was their. 

After breakfast, Liam and Sophia took Harry to the living room, as they decided to play with some Lego as Anne watched quietly. Mummy got Harry on the floor and gave him some pieces to play with. Mummy and baby played for a while as Anne wrote some notes. 

Soon, Sophia read Harry a story, The Hungry Caterpillar. She sat Harry on her lap as she read the famous story, Harry listening to every word as he looked at the book. Now and again he trailed his fingers over the pretty pictures as he listened to his mummy's words.

Anne was only at the house for less then an hour. She watched Sophia breastfeed Harry and making sure he was safe and ok. "Thank you for your time, I'll let you know in a day or two with the results." Anne said as she said goodbye to the family and left. "How do you think it went?" Sophia asked Liam. "It was a normal morning Sophia, everything was fine." Liam replied as he noticed she was still a little nervous. He gave her a hug and a kiss, holding her close.

 

It had been two days since Anne's inspection and there had been no word on the results. Sophia still worried, she wondered if she had past and would become Harry's mummy. One day she was pacing around the living room, she was tempted to ring Anne to find out the results.

"Mummy are you ok?" She suddenly heard, it was Harry who crawled in and saw his mummy looking worried. "I'm fine my sweet angel." Sophia said as she went to him. "Just thinking." Sophia took her baby on the couch and cuddled him. "What about?" Harry asked curiously. "Just adult things baby. Nothing for you to worry about." Sophia replied as she held Harry a little closer. "Do you need some milk?" Sophia asked as Harry nodded and his mummy feed him.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sophia looked up as Liam picked it up. "Oh hello Anne, how are you today?" Liam said as Sophia panicked, this was it. Liam went to the living room and went to Sophia and Harry, still on the phone. "Would you like me to put you on speaker so Sophia can hear you?" Liam asked as he heard the answer and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Sophia." Anne said on the phone. "Hi Anne. How are you today?" Sophia asked as she still feed Harry. "I'm good thanks, just thought I'd talk to you about my feedback." Anne said as Liam and Sophia looked at each other for a moment, a little fear inside of them.

"Everything came back great. You passed everything and I was very pleased with my inspection. Sophia you've been approved to adopt Harry and become his mother. If you would like to come in some time this week to sigh the last few papers that would be great." Anne said as both Liam and Sophia smiled, it finally happened. 

"Thank you so much Anne." Sophia said crying a little. "No problem at all my darling. I knew you would be perfect for Harry. Please let me know what day would be best for you to complete everything." Anne said as she finished the call. Harry had finished feeding on Sophia as his mummy gave him a big hug. "I'm going to be a mummy." She whispered as Liam smiled at her. "You're already Harry's mummy. You just needed the paper work." Liam said as he kissed the woman he loved, it was nearly done.


	23. Finally a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia officially becomes Harry's mummy and daddy and mummy make a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve. This is my last story of 2017, Thank you so much for everyone's support this year and I'm so happy that you have all enjoyed it. I have decided to end this chapter but don't worry, we will be seeing Mir wig the Payne family in the future. Thank you all so much again and I hope you enjoy this last chapter x

"So if you just sign these forms here Sophia." Anne said as Sophia sighed the agreed forms. Today was the day the adoption would be official, Sophia would be Harry's mother and the whole family was looking froward to it. The three were in Anne's office, all dressed smartly as Harry looked around the room, he didn't fully understand what was happening, but mummy and daddy knew today would be an important day. Sophia finally finished signing the papers, this was it.

"Ok, that is brilliant. Now before we finish, I must ask. Are there any objections to this adoption progress?" Anne asked and the room as was silent. "Perfect, I needed to ask." Anne said as she signed the last paper. "Congratulations Sophia Smith. You are Harry's official mother." Anne said and it was done. Sophia and Liam hugged each other and then hugged Harry. "Thank you so much Anne. For everything you have done." Sophia said. "No problem Sophia. Every since I met Harry I always wanted him to have a happy home and I am just so glad that you two can give him one." Anne replied as she looked at the Little who was smiling, just happy that this little boy had finally found a home.

Later that day, the Payne family were home, Harry was taking a nap as mummy and daddy were on the couch, cuddling one another. "I love my life." Sophia said softly, staring into Liam's eyes. "I do as well, I wouldn't want it any other way." Liam replied. "I'm so glad I bumped into you at the supermarket." He whispered.

"At times, I wanted to share this life with someone, someone to be Harry's mummy and to give him the life he deserved. And now I found you." Liam said as he kissed Sophia. "I'm so happy I can share it with you." She replied as she sat up. "You know now the adoption is over, there is another thing that we should do." She said. "The wedding." Was all she said. 

Liam looked at her and smiled. "When would you like to get married?" He asked. "How about next year? Why wait?" She suggested as Liam smiled. "That sounds amazing Sophia." Liam said kissing her. "I can't wait until the day you are my wife." He whispered as the two hugged. For the couple, life was perfect and they only needed to do one more thing to complete it, get married.

 

'You are invited to the wedding of Liam James Payne and Sophia Jane Smith.

Wedding will take place at Kenyard Hall on the 14th March 2018 at 1PM. Please RSVP by the 10th February. 

Please join us and our friends and family on our special day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all at the wedding ;) x

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, please let me know, I will not accept Sophia being a mean woman though x


End file.
